The Forgotten Life
by Nicolive
Summary: 6 months before Merlin came to Camelot he awoke with Amnesia. His mother and Will created a new life for him, believing that the life they had lived in luxury was gone. But what happens when after years as Arthur's servant, memories start to wrack the head of the young Warlock? What is Trelundar? And above all, where does Gwaine fit in to all this? And who is Hanna?


The Forgotten Life

Written by: Nicolive Manyetha

A Merlin Fanfiction

I do not own Merlin. If I did Mithian would have a permanent place in Camelot and a secret relationship with Merlin. And Merlin would land in an alternate universe. Those ideas will be explored in other Fanfics.

Prologue

_In a castle on a hill, the fires burned and raged. Shouting filled the air. Metal clashed against metal, lights shown into wounds wear the metal had tasted blood, only powering its rage and craving for power. A single scream rang through the air in that moment. The princess was dead. A young knight cried out in pain, his beloved was gone, dead and lifeless. He raised his sword, his vigor and fiery strength was renewed. With a shout he called out to Princess Hanna's brother, the Crown Prince, to grab his mother and run. The stubborn prince refused, but then he saw his sister's body, lifeless, in the hands of a great burly man. Her fine purple dress that had shown her black hair off with pride only two hours before was now crumbled and torn. Bleeding Crimson stained the violet hues, the brother who shared his dead sister hair and blue eyes was grief stricken, in that moment he went numb. His brain shut down. He was vaguely aware of his most loyal knight shoving him towards his mother, screaming for them to run. Run and not look back. A sharp pain came from behind and the prince knew no more. A cold aching blackness consumed his soul. The queen ran, she escaped with her barely breathing son in the wagon of a poor farmer leaving for Ealdor. There was only one other with them. The prince's friend and Knight, Sir William. Suddenly, the Crown Prince of Trelundar stirred, his mother wiped his brow of the sweat from the battle and her only son slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the light. "Where am I, What's going on?" The great kingdom of Trelundar had fallen, the people enslaved, but there were whispers in the shadows. Whispers telling how the prince was not dead, missing, but not dead, and how the prince would return to take back his kingdom. And raise the banner of the great kingdom! Trelundar would not be lost forever! But as the people hoped and prayed, the prince was not dead. But he did not remember. The blow to the head made him forget all about his heritage, and his mother and friend did not tell him. They believed there home land gone, burned up into the ash of history. It was when the prince showed his magic once again that his mother decided to entrust him to her old friend. A physician named Gaius who worked in the courts of King Uther in Camelot. Gaius was told of his wards true identity in a letter, but was told under strict instructions to tell the prince of his title only under three circumstances. 1. The death of Hunith ,the boy's mother. 2. If Trelundar miraculously rebuilt itself. And 3. If the prince started to remember. It was the third option that started the chain of events that are about to read. Because prince Merlin had found himself as a servant for King Arthur Pendragon. But soon, oh so very soon, Trelundar would rise once again. Camelot and Trelundar were destined to unite under the power of the two greatest kings to ever live. King Merlin Cerdide and King Arthur Pendragon._

…_.._

A/N Hey there, Nicolive here. I'm so excited for this story! I hope I get some positive feedback and people want me to continue. I'm writing this in June but I wont get an account till my birthday in August. So just so you know this was written months before it was posted. So excited for this! FYI Cerdide is pronounced Seir-did like "heir did" but with an S in my mind. I couldn't find any good last names for Merlin through Google and I couldn't use D'Ealdor as his real last name. Merlin does have amnesia. He cant remember his life before the battle of Trelundar and believes he grew up in Ealdor. Peace Out!


End file.
